25 Years of Christmas
by Til The Last Shots Fired
Summary: 25 one-shots of Christmas between Luke and Reid, starting with the first.
1. Year 1

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Luke smiled at Reid as they skated around Snyder pond. They were holding hands as they skated around the edge of the pond. They were not alone on the ice. Many other Snyder family members were on the ice with them. It was just a couple of days before Christmas and Reid had the day off so he agreed to spend the day with Luke since he would actually be working on Christmas day. What Reid did not know was that he would end up going ice skating with the whole of the Snyder clan. Luke's parents were there, skating with Ethan between them, holding his hands so he wouldn't fall.

Faith and Parker were holding hands and going around in circles while talking and laughing. Then there was Natalie and another cousin Reid could not remember her name if his life depended on it - some sort of spice or seasoning was all he could remember. They were skating like they were pros. Acting like they were on a dance floor and not on slipper ice. Something Reid could not fathom, with so many different injuries that could occur with the way they were moving around on the ice.

It had taken Luke nearly twenty minutes to get Reid to agree to even step onto the ice. The Snyder's, including Luke had already been skating for a little over an hour before Reid had even shown up. He had gone into the house, which he had only been in a total of four times before. First was for the wedding that never happened, the next was a dinner to welcome home Emma and Meg, which he was called away before he could even meet either one of them. The next two were dinners as well.

The first he was also called away but he was able to meet more Snyder's before and the last he ended up in the barn with Luke. This was the fifth time he has been in the barn since he and Luke started dating six months ago. When he had walked into the house, Emma was cooking and his mouth started to water. Emma had greeted him with a hug and a kiss to his cheek, something he was still not use to. He asked about Luke and was told that he was waiting for him at the pond. When he reached the pond, he did not know what he was going to expect. But he did not expect to be asked to ice skate.

But here he was, wearing ice skates and holding hands with his boyfriend, four days before Christmas and moving around on the frozen ice of Snyder pond. He would never actually admit it, but he kind of liked ice skating. It was even better since Luke was right by his side, and it would be even greater if it was just the two of them out there but Reid didn't mind all that much that there were others. They were letting them be and not skating around them or trying to talk with them while skating.

"I know you secretly love this." Luke laughed

"Maybe." Reid shrugged, trying to keep the smirk off his face and failing.

* * *

Reid and Luke were cuddled up together on the couch of Reid's apartment. The apartment that Reid use to share with Katie and Jacob before they moved out and in with Chris a month ago. Reid was sitting straight ahead with his feet propped up on the coffee table, something Katie never liked him doing when they had lived together. Luke was tucked into his side, his feet tucked under his body and his head resting on Reid's shoulder. Reid had an arm wrapped around Luke's shoulders and Luke had a hold of his hand, unconsciously playing with Reid's fingers.

It was Christmas Eve and the first time since they had seen each other since the day they spent at the farm, ice skating and having dinner with the rest of the family. Something Luke and Emma had pulled together since Reid would be working on Christmas and not be able to be with them. Most of them had even bought Reid Christmas presents. Faith and Natalie bought him a new watch while Lily and Holden, who were newly engaged again, decided to both give money to the Neurology wing, not sure what else to really get him.

Ethan had picked out a new, glass chess set for him. More like Luke and Ethan picked it out, having both thought of it. Ever since Luke and Reid had really started dating, Ethan had dubbed Reid his new best friend and Reid was teaching him how to play chess, though Ethan still didn't know how most of the pieces moved.

Luke had taken Reid shopping so he could help him pick out something for them as well. Something Reid never thought he would do. He complained at first, but he had fun bugging Luke about what to get for his siblings and parents when they were the ones with all the money and everything they could ever want already. Reid loved annoying the younger man, because ever since they started having sex just two months ago, he found out the normally shy and uncertain Luke he knew was more bossy and not shy at all in the bedroom. Something Reid learned to really love. After annoying the younger man, he would get to see a bossy Luke in the bedroom, so he tried to annoy him as much as he possibly could, which was almost all the time because that was just who Reid Oliver was.

They could not really find something for Lily and Holden so Luke decided he could give them a day where he would take them out for lunch or something. Reid whined about it but agreed. For Faith, he bought her a new iPod because he had remembered Luke telling him she had dropped it in Snyder pond. He got Natalie a Disney princess movie collection and Ethan a toy doctor set. They were not allowed to open their presents just yet, they were sitting under the tree at the farm. As for Luke's present from Reid, he had it with him still because he wanted to be with Luke when the younger man opened it.

"Thank you for spending time with my family a couple of days ago."

"You've already thanked me like ten times for that. I told you I would, so I was there."

Luke smiled into Reid's shoulder, "I know, but I also know you don't really like family gatherings."

"As long as Emma is cooking, I'll always be there. Unless I have to work."

"Of course." Luke laughed, "So, what time do you go into work in the morning?"

"Around eight, why?"

"Just wondering what time I'll have to leave."

"Oh so you're spending the night. I thought you were going to head back to the farm. Don't you all get up at like six to eat and open presents?"

Luke lifted his head to look at Reid, "You do listen when I tell you things."

"Of course I do. I get extra points when I remember little unimportant things like that."

Luke had to laugh, "Wow. You were doing so good."

Reid just shrugged, "So why aren't you staying at the farm?"

"Because I want to spend tonight with you. Besides, they won't open presents without me there. They can eat breakfast without me, that I don't care about." Luke replied, "And when do you get off tomorrow night?"

"Around seven, and again, why?"

"Because I want to know what time to bring over left overs and thank you for whatever present you got me."

"Ah, see, there is an issue with that. Your present is not at the farm."

"It's not?"

"Nope. I still have it. I wanted to give it to you myself so off. I'll go get it."

Luke moved so Reid could stand up from the couch. A huge smile was on his face as Reid disappeared into his bedroom (Katie's old room) and returned minutes later with a little box with a bow tie ribbon on top. Luke laughed and Reid made a face as he sat down.

"I was not the one who wrapped it."

"Let me guess, Katie?"

"Of course, she wrapped all the others too."

"Didn't even have time to wrap presents?" Luke was still laughing.

"Just open it." Reid handed him the little box.

Luke was still smiling and chuckling as he untied the bow. Reid turned on the couch, tucking his leg under him so he was facing Luke now. Luke lifted the lid off the box and unfolded the white tissue paper that was hiding a brass key inside. Luke picked the key up and looked at Reid, puzzled.

"What's this for?"

"It's a house key to this apartment." Reid replied, "I would like you to move in with me."

"Really?" the smile on Luke's face was ear to ear and lit up his whole face.

Reid nodded, "I was going to ask as soon as Katie told me she was moving out and giving me the apartment but then I was thinking about it and couldn't really think of a better Christmas gift for you and thought moving in together would be the best I could come up with."

"Reid, anything would have been perfect." Luke leaned in and kissed him, "But yes, moving in together is the greatest Christmas gift."

Reid smiled into Luke's lips and deepened it before Luke pulled away.

"What?" Reid asked, confused as to why Luke would pull away when things were clearing starting to get heated up.

"I think I'm going to have to give you a second Christmas gift." Luke smirked as he straddled Reid's lap.

Reid's hands automatically went to Luke's hips, "Oh really, and what would that gift be?"

"You..." kiss "...will have..." kiss "...to follow me..." kiss "...into..." kiss "...the bedroom..." kiss "...to find out..." kiss "...Dr. Oliver."

When Luke had finished his sentence between kisses, he pulled away from Reid and stood up, backing away and heading for Reid's bedroom, pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning and zipping his jeans as he walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Reid, who had turned on the couch to watch him. Luke was at the bedroom door when Reid was suddenly right in front of him and pushing him up against the door frame. Their lips locked as Reid pushed into Luke, a moan escaping from the younger man.

* * *

"Luke, it's six thirty. Get up, I made breakfast." Reid was straddling Luke, but had himself propped up, hovering over the younger man.

Luke moaned and tried to roll over but was stopped by Reid, who shoved him back onto his back before snaking his hand down Luke's bare chest and under the thin sheet that was covering the lower half of the younger man and ghosting his hand over Luke's cock. Luke gasped and his eyes popped open, looking up at Reid, who was smirking down at him.

"You don't play fair." Luke moaned, "You're already fully clothed."

"You're point." Reid leaned down and captured Luke's mouth with his as he continued to run his hand up and down Luke's cock before he pulled away from both and propping himself up on his hands once again, "Come on, get dressed. I made us breakfast before we both must leave."

"Again, don't play fair." Luke mumbled as Reid pulled off the bed and headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later, Luke was dressed and heading into the kitchen from the bathroom. He saw Reid sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a huge grin on his face. Luke knew that Reid knew exactly why it had taken him so long to get out into the kitchen to eat breakfast and he mumbled under his breath as he sat down at the table, taking the cup of coffee that Reid was handing to him.

"You know that was just payback for last week." Reid said as he started eating some bacon.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you back for it again." Luke smirked, "I may just show up at the hospital later today."

"Please, you're spending the whole day with your family."

"Who said I have too?" Luke's eyebrow quirked, "I could tell them you called and wanted to see me."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh," Luke stood and leaned closer to Reid, "You know I would, Dr. Oliver."

They finished up their breakfast and cleaned up together before heading out the door. Luke had added the apartment key to the rest of his dozens of keys before stuffing them back into his pocket. They stood between their two cars. Reid pushed him up against the side of his own car and kissed him.

"We can start moving your things in after the holidays if you like."

Luke just nodded and kissed him again before pulling away. They said goodbye to each other and each headed their own ways. Reid to Memorial for work and Luke to the farm for Christmas with his family.


	2. Year 2

"Reid!" Ethan ran up to the older man as he walked into the kitchen at the farm.

Luke looked up from the table, where he was chatting away with Natalie, while they ate apple pie and played cards. His smile seemed to brighten up the room as he jumped from his seat, dropping his hand of cards and ran right up to Reid, pulling him into a hug. Reid pulled away after a minute to give him a kiss, which cause a whistle to come from Faith, who had just walked into the kitchen from the parlor.

"I thought you had to work?" Luke finally pulled away, smiling at Reid.

Reid smiled back, "I did. But I'm off now."

"How did you know I would still be here?"

"I didn't actually." Reid replied, "I stopped at the apartment to pick something up and saw that your car was still missing so I figured you would be here."

"Well, you've missed the opening of the presents but Nat and Ethan went crazy when they opened their presents from you."

"Told you I didn't need you to help go shopping for presents."

Luke laughed, "Katie ratted you out, Dr. Oliver. She let it slip that you asked for her help."

"Damn her." Reid mumbled

"Awe, you're not allowed to swear in this house!" Ethan said, looking up at Reid.

"I didn't swear." Reid looked down at him, "I said darn."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" Ethan sing-songed.

Reid looked back up at his boyfriend and saw the look of amusement on his face, "He's like a miniature you! Just as immature."

"But you love my immaturity." Luke whispered into his ear, causing Reid to smirk.

"So, do I smell pie?" Reid looked over Luke's shoulder.

Luke laughed, "Go ahead and have the rest of mine."

Reid sat down at the table and pulled Luke onto his lap, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise. Natalie giggled and Faith whistled again. The five of them sat at the table, starting to play cards, Luke still sitting on Reid's lap as he played and Reid ate pie. Luke got up twice to get him more, just so he would stay quiet and not say the cards he had while he played Go Fish with his siblings.

* * *

"My siblings had fun hanging out with you today." Luke followed Reid into their apartment.

"I had fun with them today. Especially with all that pie." Reid patted his stomach as he went into the kitchen, "Would you like a soda?"

"Water." Luke replied, sitting on the couch, "I think I've had enough sugar for the month, today."

Reid laughed as he returned to the living room and sat down, handing one of the waters to Luke. As soon as Reid was comfortable with his feet up on the coffee table, Luke tucked himself into his side and Reid wrapped his arm over Luke's shoulders. They didn't even bother to turn the television on.

"Why didn't you decorate the apartment this year?" Reid asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Because you told me not to since you would be working and I would be at the farm all day."

"Since when do you listen to me about that? You didn't listen during Halloween or Thanksgiving."

"Halloween you were here to hand out candy." Luke replied, "Thanksgiving we were coming home early because you didn't want to spend the whole day at the farm on your only day off for the week."

"But we're here now and it's only like three." Reid mumbled

Luke laughed, "I'll decorate next year no matter what. Promise."

"What are we suppose to do with the rest of our day?"

"I can think of a few different things I think." Luke smiled

"Have you found your gift yet?"

"Yes, and I loved it." Luke kissed him, "I don't know how I'm going to deal being away from you for a whole month while in New York."

Reid shrugged, "We'll talk every day."

"Not the same."

"Then we better spend as much time together until you head off in three months."

Luke nodded, "Did Ginny give you yours?"

Reid nodded, "She was actually a little hesitate to disrupt me in my office this morning." he laughed, "I didn't actually think you were going to listen and actually get me something this yet."

"So you liked that I listened to you on not getting you something and just sending you food?"

"Oh yeah. Food is always a good thing as a gift for me."

Luke laughed, "You ate it all, didn't you." it wasn't a question.

"Of course I did. Why would I let any go to waste or save it for later?"

"Right, good thing I didn't actually send it all to the hospital for you."

"You mean there is more in the fridge?"

"There was. I took it to the farm with me."

Luke laughed when Reid frowned, "Stop. There is some still in there but you have to wait until later."

"Why?"

"Because, I remember talking about some ideas I had to fill the time we had left today." Luke straddled Reid's lap, "And I'd like to get some out of the way."

"Oh really, and what would they happen to be?"

Luke gave him a devilish smile before leaning closer to him to kissing down his jaw.

* * *

"Did you really have to bring that into the bed?" Luke laughed, watching Reid eating pie they had brought back from the farm earlier.

Reid shrugged, "You wouldn't follow me out there so I brought it back in here."

"For someone with an OCD issue in staying clean, you're going to make a mess."

"I do not have an OCD issue."

Luke looked over at him, "Are we going to have this conversation again? It's like we have a conversation about this at least once a month." he laughed

"No." Reid took another bite of the pie, "So, was this a good Christmas for you?"

"Of course, because I have you."

Reid finished the pie before setting the empty plate on his night stand and turned to lay on his side, facing Luke, who was already laying on his own side, watching him.


	3. Year 3

Luke followed Reid into the hotel suite. Reid was carrying all their bags and sat them down at the floor at the end of the bed before he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Luke was watching him and smiling.

"What?" Reid asked, pulling the blond closer, hooking his thumbs into Luke's belt loops.

"This is the first Christmas I have been away from my family."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no, but I never thought I would spend a Christmas away from them." Luke replied, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck, "But I also know that it's a good thing since Noah was returning this year and would have been at the farm."

Reid nodded, "Best Christmas present ever, suggesting we go away for Christmas."

"I thought food was the best Christmas present?" Luke laughed

"It was until you told me that Noah was going to be at the farm this year, the first year I would have spend the whole holiday at the farm with you and your family and you suggested we go away, just the two of us."

Luke kissed him before pulling away, "I'm just glad when I said you could pick the place you picked Hawaii. I was sure you were going to say Dallas or something." he laughed

"I was thinking Dallas since I haven't been back since our first kiss."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Katie. She talked me out of it and suggested somewhere really nice and warm. Hawaii came up and I liked the idea of being at the beach with you."

"Really now." Luke kissed him again, "We're going to have to spend a lot of time at the beach then."

Reid nodded, leaning in and kissing him once more before pulling away fully to start unpacking.

"Oh," Luke started to help, "Speaking of Katie, you remembered to drop off her's and Jacob's gifts before we left, right?"

"Yes, dear." Reid mocked, "I told her, they could not open them until Christmas and they would have to wait until we returned after New Years to call and thank us."

"Good." Luke nodded, taking his anti-rejection meds from his suitcase and taking them into the bathroom with his toothbrush, toothpaste and razor.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the beach. Neither of them wearing their shoes or socks, which they had left up in their room. They were only wearing swimming trunks. Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder as they walked through the warm sand. The sun was starting to set and there were only a few others out on the beach, but they didn't notice anyone. To them, they were alone.

They had spent the rest of the day unpacking and then looking up different places around their hotel, which was already located on the beach, that they could venture through. They had decided together that they would go Whale watching, hiking and even horseback riding. Three things they knew they could do. Luke had suggested they take surfing lessons but Reid had shot that idea down since they were only going to be there for two weeks and never see a beach for a while, again.

"We have three days before Christmas, three days to do whatever before we lock ourselves away in our hotel room for two days."

Reid nodded, "Right. So what are we going to do tomorrow then?"

"I was thinking we just explore Maui."

"Good idea." Reid looked at his watch, "We should head back and get ready for dinner."

While figuring out what they were going to do in Hawaii, they had come across a Tiki Bar and Grill, which they were going to go to dinner at. Luke nodded against Reid's shoulder and they turned around, heading back to the hotel to get ready.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Oliver." Luke snuggled closer to his boyfriend on the balcony.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Snyder." Reid replied, wrapping his arms around the younger man a little tighter.

It had just passed midnight on Christmas Eve. They had been locked away in their hotel room all day and night, which they were going to be repeating Christmas day as well. Reid was laying on his back in one of the lounge chairs on their balcony and Luke was laying on top of him. All they were wearing were robes, which they had open so they were laying skin to skin.

"What time are you going to call the farm to wish everyone a merry Christmas?" Reid asked, kissing Luke's forehead.

"Well, they'll be up by six for breakfast so I'll probably wait until around eight or nine. Just remind me to call them, no matter what."

"So what, if we're in bed around that time we're just going to stop so you can call and say merry Christmas to your family?"

Luke laughed, "Well no, but remind me to call them before noon as least."

Reid nodded, "Will do, Mr. Snyder."

* * *

"Reid, you were suppose to remind me!" Luke looked at the clock. It was a little after one.

"Remind you, what?" Reid was munching on a sandwich that he had built out of other things from the room service menu that he had ordered.

"To call me family, you idiot." Luke fished through his jeans on the floor for his phone.

"Oh right, that." Reid shrugged, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Luke dialed the farm's land line and after a minute, someone answered.

"Hey, Natalie." Luke was smiling now, "Is everyone still there?"

He turned his phone to speaker and sat it down on the bed in front of him.

_"Yeah, we're all still here, sort of."_

"What do you mean, sort of?"

_"Dad and Mom had another fight and Mom left a few minutes ago."_

Luke looked up at Reid and glared. Reid just looked at him and shrugged again.

"I told you Reid, I had to call before noon."

_"Hi, Reid!"_ Natalie yelled

"Hey, Nattie." Reid said through a mouthful.

Luke snorted, his smile returning, "Nat, who all is in the kitchen with you?"

_"Dad, grandma Emma, Grandmother, Ethan, Parker, Sage, uncle Jack and aunt Meg."_

"Where are everyone else?"

_"Around. I think Faith is in the barn with that boy she brought home with her."_

Luke's eyes widened, "Faith brought a boy home for Christmas with her?"

_"Yup, Ethan called him Harry Potter, but I think his name is Chad."_

"I thought Faith was with that cousin of yours?" Reid mumbled

"Who, Parker?" Reid nodded, "They were for a while but then thought against it. You know, being raised as cousins and all."

The rest of the conversation went on for a good two hours. Everyone wanted a chance to talk with Luke when they found out he was on the phone. It was already getting late in Illinois, so everyone was starting to leave. Luke then decided to hang up.

"Well, that was fun." Reid pushed Luke onto his back and straddled him.

"Your comments made it entertaining." Luke laughed as Reid started kissing down his chest.

* * *

"Hiking, not a good idea anymore." Reid collapsed onto the bed.

They had just taken a three hour hike around Maui and did a little shopping. They were both tired but Reid had been complaining a little about the walking after about the first half hour. Luke just kept dragging him along with him wherever he went.

Luke laughed as he sat down on the bed and straddled Reid's back. He started running his hands up and down Reid's back, applying pressure here and there. Moans were escaping Reid's mouth, but were being muffled by the pillow his face was pressed into.

* * *

"That was the best Christmas ever." Luke snuggled with Reid on the jet, on their way back to Oakdale.

They had spent New Years on the beach and the next three days after that they explored more of Maui and did a little more shopping. Luke had decided to get a second Christmas present for each of his hundreds of family members. They were finally going home and neither of them wanted to move so they cuddled up together on the jet.

"We could always go away every Christmas." Reid suggested

"Why don't we wait until around Christmas to decide that." Luke laughed, "I would still like to spend some Christmases with my family, and so should you."

"Half your family still don't like me."

"My siblings do, well at least Natalie and Ethan."

"Your parents, not so much."

"Emma and Lucinda love you."

"I'm pretty sure Jack is just waiting for me to do something so he can arrest me."

"You became closer with Carly when you had to deliver Gabby last year."

"Okay, I get your point."

Luke soon fell asleep, tucked into Reid's side on the jet.


	4. Year 4

"Reid, time to get up!" Luke walked into the bedroom in just a towel, "Reid, come on."

Reid mumbled something into his pillow and rolled away from Luke. Rolling his eyes, Luke walked around the bed and sat down, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder and shaking him.

"Come on. We promised we would be at the farm early today."

"I changed my mind."

"You can't. You promised."

"I'm breaking this promise."

"Why? Because you'll have to spend the whole Christmas with my family this year?"

"Yes."

Luke laughed, "Come on. We said we were not getting each other a present this year so you can just consider this your present to me. Spending time with my family for once."

"And what do I get out of it then?" Reid finally opened his eyes.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home tonight."

Reid smirked, "But I already do whatever I want to you."

"I'll actually let you eat in bed without complaining."

"I get away with that anyway. I just ignore your complaining or kiss you to make you stop."

"You're just shooting all these down so you can get out of going to the farm."

"You catch on fast my young one."

Luke snorted, "I'm not going to comment on that because you'll get angry with me."

"Good idea."

"Get up or I call Katie."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would. If I can't get you to do something, she always can."

"Fine. I'm getting up."

"Thank you."

Luke went to stand up when Reid grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. He yelped as Reid rolled them over so Luke was on his back and Reid was hovering over him with a smirk.

"I just noticed you're only in a towel."

"Your point?"

Reid was leaned in and started kissing down Luke's jaw. Luke closed his eyes and moaned.

* * *

Luke and Reid walked into the kitchen at the farm house. They were carrying the presents that they got for Luke's siblings and the other young children. They had told Luke's parents they were only getting presents for the kids this year and their parents said that was fine.

"We were starting to think you boys weren't going to show up." Lily said from the table.

"Sorry. Reid didn't want to get out of bed." Luke replied

"Well, you're here now." Lily hugged them, careful not to drop a present.

Holden and Jack soon came into the kitchen from the parlor and helped Reid take the presents back into the parlor where all the rest already were sitting under the tree.

"I'm glad you two decided to join us this year. We missed you last year."

"I know, Mom. But Noah was here last year and I didn't feel like having a fight break out between them."

Lily nodded. She was still not 100 percent on Reid's side with being with her son, but she understood that Reid made Luke more happier then he had been in years. She also still considered Noah part of the family but Reid was also part of the family because he was with Luke now. Luke and Noah were friends now. Luke still didn't really know how Reid and Noah would react being in the same place.

"I'm sure they would be fine," Lily smiled, "It's been years Luke."

Reid walked back into the kitchen, carrying a four-year-old Jacob, "I found him under the tree."

Luke laughed, "Trying to sneak an early present?"

"Yup. Katie was too busy talking with Chris."

"Are they just here for a few hours?"

"Katie thought Jacob should be with his family at least tonight. Tomorrow they are going to be with Chris' family." Reid replied

* * *

Reid sat on the couch in the parlor with Luke tucked into his side like they always did back at their apartment. They were sitting in the parlor with the rest of the Snyder clan. Lily was sitting on the other side of Luke on the couch with Ethan on her lap. Faith with her new boyfriend Chad were sitting, leaning against the couch, cuddled with each other. Parker was sitting with Gabby in his lap by the chair that Emma was sitting in.

Sage and Natalie were laying on the floor, their feet tucked under the coffee table. Lily and Holden were sitting in chairs they had brought in from the kitchen. Jack sat in the second chair with Carly sitting on his lap. Katie sat between Emma's chair and where Reid sat on the couch. Jacob was curled up on Reid's lap, sleeping. Chris sat in another chair from the kitchen, off to the side.

The whole family were in the parlor after eating dinner together and were now watching Christmas movies like _Frosty the Snowman_ and _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. Luke was almost falling asleep on Reid's shoulder. Reid budged him and sat up.

"Where you going?" Luke mumbled

"I'll just be right back. There is something I need to get." Reid replied, handing Jacob down to Katie, who looked at him puzzled as well.

Reid left the parlor, both Lily and Holden following him. Nobody else noticed because most were falling asleep themselves or watching the TV. Luke sat up straight and stretched, taking Reid spot on the couch, leaning against the armrest.

"Do you know where he was going?" Katie asked him.

Luke shrugged, "Probably to get more food or something."

A few minutes later, Reid returned. He stepped over Faith and Chad and stood in front of Luke. He leaned down and kissed the younger man.

"What was that for?" Luke whispered

"I lied to you when I said we shouldn't get anything for each other." Reid replied, "I actually got you something."

"Really?" Luke smiled

"Mmhmm." Reid nodded

Suddenly the room went quiet. Luke looked around Reid and saw that the TV had been muted.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking to see everyone watching.

He turned back to Reid to find the older man had dropped down to one knee. Luke's eyes widened as Reid pulled a little black box out of pocket.

"Oh my god, Reid, are you..."

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Luke followed Reid, hand in hand, outside onto the porch. He could not stop looking at the ring that Reid had just placed on his finger in front of his whole family. After he had said yes, the whole room lit up with cheers and screaming. Everyone was definitely awake after that. While everyone else calmed down, Reid decided to take Luke outside so they could be alone for a minute.

"I really wish you would have said you got me something, I feel a little bad."

Reid turned to him as they left the porch and were now standing in the yard. It was cold so they stepped closer to each other, wrapping their arms around each others waist. Reid leaned in and kissed him before pulling away, a smile on his own lips.

"You did give me something. You." he told him, "By saying yes. And don't you dare say that I am romantic or a sap."

Luke laughed, "I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you weren't." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I was going to. But you are. I mean, asking me in front of my whole family, who all knew you were going to?"

"Just your parents. I asked their permission first."

"Really?" Luke's eyes widened, "When?"

"Around Thanksgiving. They were the only ones that knew. Other then Emma because she was in the room when I asked them."

"How did they react?"

"Holden pulled me into a hug and Lily cried. I didn't know if she was crying because she was happy or because she was finally losing the dream of you dumping me to get back with Mayer."

Luke laughed, "Well, apparently it was happy tears."

"Yup."

* * *

They stayed wrapped up in each other, standing in the yard for another ten minutes before they decided that they wanted to head home to be alone. They walked back into the house to say goodnight to everyone, who most congratulated them once again before they left. They promised to be there in the morning around breakfast so they could watch everyone open their presents.

As soon as they were in the door of their apartment, they were attacking each other to see who could remove the others clothes the fastest. Reid of course won as they reached the bedroom and pushed Luke onto his back before removing the last piece of clothing that Luke was not able to get rid of off his body. He then climbed onto the bed, hovering over Luke just like he did earlier that day.


	5. Year 5

"Quit being such a baby, you baby." Luke mumbled, as he ran his hand through the wet auburn locks of his husband's hair, "You'll do anything to get out of Christmas with our family, won't you."

"Yes, I decided to get sick just to get out of going to the farm." Reid mumbled before going into a coughing fit.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it." Luke helped him sit up and handed him a bottle of water, "What I am talking about is you pretending you weren't really sick and we could still go. Knowing I would insist we stay home so not to take any chances of getting others sick."

"Hey, if it worked." Reid shrugged after taking a sip of the water and laying back down.

Luke laughed, "Just take your damn medicine and get some sleep." he stood, "I'm going to make some calls and tell them we're not going to be showing up tonight or tomorrow."

He left the room, keeping the door open in case Reid needed him for anything. He sat down on the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialed the farm.

_"Snyder farm, Holden Snyder speaking."_

"Hey, Dad." Luke smiled, "Listen, Reid and I won't be making it to the farm for Christmas."

_"Why not?"_

"Reid is sick and I don't want anyone else catching whatever he has."

_"He's not just faking it to get out of his first Christmas as a Snyder, is he?"_

"Well, he's not really a Snyder." Luke laughed, "But, no. He is not faking. His temp is over one hundred. I wanted to take him to the hospital but he's refusing."

_"He's a doctor, he's trying to treat himself."_

"Yeah." Luke chuckled, "Anyway, could you just tell everyone sorry and Merry Christmas for us."

_"Of course, son. Tell Reid we hope he feels better and Merry Christmas to you boys."_

"Thanks Dad. Bye."

Luke hung up and sat back on the couch, propping his feet up on the edge of the coffee table. He had the TV on low, playing a marathon of Christmas animated movies. There were no lights on other then the TV and the multi-colored lights from the fake tree just behind the couch. He heard coughing again and he was about to get up when Reid plopped down on the couch next to him, a blanket wrapped around his body.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"It's boring in there." Reid croaked, somehow tucking himself into Luke's side, resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

Luke chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Reid's waist and pulled him closer, "You're suppose to be sleeping anyway."

"I'll sleep right here."

"Everyone says Merry Christmas and they hope you feel better soon."

Reid nodded but didn't say anything. Luke knew he would be out cold soon.

* * *

Reid woke up to find himself sprawled out on the couch, the blanket falling off his body. Towel wrapped ice were tucked around his body and he had a washcloth on his forehead. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He was able to sit up and looked around the room, it was empty. No Luke.

"Luke?" he croaked.

There was no answer, "Luke!" he tried a little louder.

"Stop freaking out, I'm right here." Luke walked out of the hall, wrapped in a towel, "I was taking the time while you slept to shower."

A smile spread across Reid's face and Luke knew what he was thinking.

"No."

Reid frowned, "Why not?"

"Because you're sick and you need rest." Luke walked into their room to get dressed, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Reid pushed the towels and ice off the couch and sat up with his back to the cusions of the couch.

"Good. I guess after my dad told everyone you were sick and we were not coming to the farm, Grandma made up some food and sent uncle Jack over with it all."

"So I don't have to eat food that you cooked!"

"Hey, my cooking is just fine."

"But it's not Emma's."

"She was the one who taught me to cook."

"Just get me food!" Reid whined as Luke walked back out of the room in Reid's old Harvard sweatshirt and a pair of lounge pants.

"God, you're even bossier when sick."

* * *

The pair sat together on the couch, eating and watching more Christmas animated movies on TV. Luke had made Reid eat some chicken noodle soup that Emma had made just for him and said the other food could be saved for tomorrow if he was feeling better.

"We need to find something else to watch." Reid grumbled, "Not these kiddie shows."

"They are not kiddie shows. They are Christmas classics."

"Whatever, they are starting to bug me."

"Everything bugs you." Luke stood up taking their dishes into the kitchen.

"Where's the remote?"

Luke sat the dishes in the sink and turned to Reid, the remote in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"That's not fair!"

"Your point?"

"You're depriving a sick man from watching something he actually wants to watch."

"What like the cooking channel?"

"Yes." Reid nodded

"You get to suffer through Christmas movies since I have to suffer through your bitchiness of being sick."

"I am not being bitchy."

"Please, you were born bitchy." Luke laughed as he sat back down.

He didn't have a chance to relax into the couch before Reid pushed him down and pinned him to the couch. The remote fell out of his hand and out of reach of both of them. Reid moaned and just laid on top of Luke, his nose tucked into Luke's neck. Luke just laughed.

"Good going, now you're stuck watching Christmas movies."

"Nuh uh, go and get the remote."

"I can't if you're laying on me."

Reid groaned again but didn't move and Luke just laughed again.

"Be glad the TV is muted and you don't have to listen to the movies."

"I can think of other things to do though." Reid mumbled into Luke's neck, kissing him.

"Yeah, open presents." Luke pushed on Reid's shoulders, "Get off."

"Oh come on!" Reid sat up, allowing Luke to climb off the couch, "I'm feeling better."

"Of course you are."

Luke walked around the couch and to the little tree they had set up. There were two small presents sitting underneath the tree that he grabbed, walking back around the couch, grabbing the remote off the floor before plopping back down. He handed Reid's present to him and kept his own.

"Who opens first?" he asked

"We open at the same time." Reid replied

Luke nodded and they both started unwrapping their present from each other. Reid pulled a set of keys from his box and looked at Luke who was smiling at him, his present was still closed.

"For your new car."

"I knew there was a reason for Jacob firing all those questions about cars at me last week."

Luke nodded, "I thought it would be easier for him to get you to answer and not get susspisious."

"He's five, how did he remember everything to ask about the..." Reid then smiled, "He kept looking down at the book in his lap. He was reading off a list of questions, wasn't he."

"Yup. Smart five year old."

"How'd he remember what to tell you?"

"Katie."

"Katie? How would she have known? She was sleeping while I watched him."

"Actually, she was listening and writing down your answers for me. We were going to use a tape recorder, but she offered to listen and write."

"You three are sneaky."

"Yes we are." Luke smiled, "Your new car will be here after the holidays though."

Reid nodded, "Open yours. It's nothing great compared to a new car though."

Luke opened up his present the rest of the way and pulled out a book. His eyes widened and he looked at at Reid, "How did you?"

"Lucinda and Lily helped me."

Luke looked back down at the book with a goofy grin on his face. The book was titled, _Short Stories_ and the author was _Luke Snyder_. Luke flipped through the book and noticed it had all sorts of stories that he had wrote as a teen and a few newer ones from the last couple of years.

"Lily found all the older ones and I stole and copied the newer ones. Lucinda sent them to a friend in New York who published them." Reid started talking, "If you sign the contract that's tucked away in the back of the book, which Lucinda went over herself with the publishers, they'll start making more and selling them."

"Really?" Luke's head shot up.

Reid only nodded. Luke sat his present down on the table, took Reid's and did the same and then straddled his husbands lap, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking differently then you were five minutes ago."

"You know I never am." Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and pulled the blond closer.

Luke started kissing from Reid's shoulder to his neck, his jaw and then finally his mouth. The making out only lasted for a good ten minutes before Reid moved them into a laying position with Luke below him once again, after pulling Luke's sweatshirt off.


End file.
